


When I Kissed The Teacher

by azulaahai



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: College AU, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Crush, but then again that's not saying much, i'm so sorry about this, this is not THE stupidest thing I've ever written ..., this is pretty darn stupid and I might delete it but here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaahai/pseuds/azulaahai
Summary: It was, admittedly, rather cliché of Elend to have a crush on a college professor.





	When I Kissed The Teacher

It was, admittedly, rather cliché of Elend to have a crush on a college professor.

He had ended up in professor Hammond’s philosophy class almost by chance, several surprising circumstances having come in to play. The first, and perhaps most memorable, was the elopement of Professor Alendi and Professor Rashek.

The tall, haunted philosophy teacher and the stern, bitter history professor had seemed an unlikely match to everyone when rumors first began circulating of a budding romance, but the two men had proved the doubtful wrong when they eloped to be married, allegedly having gone on honeymoon to a beautiful mountain resort in an area known for its caves.

The elopement had shocked the entire campus of University of Luthadel, and the scandal had left the school with endless rumors and gossip, as well as two vacant teaching positions. Elend, ridiculously excited about finally getting to take philosophy, was nervously waiting for a new philosophy professor to be hired, and debated dropping out of the course if the new teacher proved to be a bad one.

That’s when professor Hammond had entered the scene.

Fond of sporty t-shirts and with a gentle glint in his eye, professor Hammond was a mountain of muscles, always prepared to give his students warm smiles or thoughtful advice. He drank coffee from a beloved, red mug, he quoted ancient greek thinkers with charming enthusiasm, his hair was always messy in just the right way and Elend hadn’t been able to help it. He’d fallen for professor Hammond one thought-provoking in-class discussion at a time. 

“Professor?” he called out. Class had just ended, and professor Hammond had begun gathering his things. He looked up upon hearing Elend's call, his usual kind smile cleaving his lips.

“Ah, Mr Venture! How can I be of assistance?”

“Well, sir, it's about the essay.”

“Are you having trouble?” Ham creased his brows in genuine concern.

“It was just about …” Elend was just about to launch into a detailed explanation of a concern he had made up, when the door of the classroom was whipped open. The perpetrator was one excited-looking professor Mare, who took no notice of the startled students remaining in the classroom.

“HAM!” she shouted. “You coming or what? Breeze is gonna start cheating again if we don't stop him immediately. I-m-m-e-d-i-a-t-e-l-y, Ham!”

Elend watched as professor Hammond smiled again, before turning to all the students who were left in the room. 

“Apologies, everyone, for my colleague's behaviour. It's teachers’ poker night tonight, and _ some _ people…” He gestured toward the doorway. “... take it a little bit too seriously.” Professor Mare rolled her eyes. Ham turned back to Elend.

“Mr Venture, could we discuss your issue next class? The essay isn't due for a month yet.”

“Absolutely, sir”, Elend mumbled, as ‘Ham’ gave him a final smile before following professor Mare out into the hallway. 

_ Next class_, Elend thought. It seemed an eternity until then.


End file.
